undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Chris Danger
Chris Danger is a wrestler from the world of YouTube, who decided to try his hand at the world of CAW. He is currently signed to XWP, JPW, EEW & ECCW. XWP (2016-2019) Season 1: Feud with Curtis Stunt & Heaven's Sexiest Angels At Summerslam, Chris Danger made his XWP Debut after XWP Raw GM announced that he was the newest member of the Raw roster. It was also announced that Danger's debut match would be at Nightmares against Curtis Stunt. Danger would then be attacked by Stunt. The night after, Danger would save Connor from an attack from Stunt. At Nightmares, Chris Danger would defeat Curtis Stunt in his debut match. At Survivor Series, Chris would lose to Angel Alexander after interference from Angel's friends Stunning Bradd & Mr Macho. the next night, Chris would cost Angel a match against Connor. At the Royal Rumble, Chris would be injured by Angel costing him about 2 Months of action. On the Raw before WrestleMania, Danger would return and defeat Mr Macho. At WrestleMania, Danger would team with Jake Navor and Connor and defeat Heaven's Sexiest Angels which resulted in Chris Danger winning the Cruiserweight Title. Season 2: Cruiserweight Champion & Feud with Sean Avery On the Raw after WM, Danger would beat Smackdown's Hardcore Champion Demon Spyke. At Outlaw S2, Danger would retain the Cruiserweight Title against Roacher. After the match, Danger would be confronted by Seth Turner before being hit with a Pedigree from Francaios. At Reckoning, Danger would lose the Title to Seth Turner in a Fatal 4 Way Match. Danger will get his rematch at Money in the Bank S2. At MITB, Chris would lose to Seth Turner. At Summerslam, Chris would compete in a 6 Man Ladder match for the Cruiserweight Title but was unsuccessful. At Nightmares, Chris Danger would defeat CM Puma & Creep-E for the YouTube Heavyweight Championship. At Survivor Series, Danger would beat Sean Avery in a Cruiserweight Title Match, however it was by DQ meaning he didn't win the Title. On the RAW After Survivor Series II, Chris Danger would lose his YouTube Heavyweight Championship to CM Puma following a distraction by Sean Avery. At Royal Rumble, Danger would lose in a Triple Threat Match for the Cruiserweight Title before entering the Royal Rumble at number 16 eliminating CM Puma before being eliminated by Sean Avery. At WrestleMania 2, Danger would lose to Sean Avery in a match for the Cruiserweight Championship. During that match, Chris would be injured and would be stretchered out the arena. Season 3: Return and Departure Chris Danger would make his return on the Raw after Survivor Series losing to Zachary Welch in a US Title Open Challenge. This would be Chris Danger's last match in XWP as he would be released on January 13th 2019. JPW (2017-present) Various Feuds Chris Danger would make his debut for JPW at Summerslam, where he was scheduled to face James Falcon in a YouTubers battle, however the match wouldn't happen as Brett Storm would attack both men. The match was then moved to Night of Champions. Danger would defeat Falcon which gave him a JPW Title match against Jacob Cass. At HIAC, Danger would lose to Cass. They are scheduled to face off again at Survivor Series. At Survivor Series, Chris Danger & Jacob Cass would face off to a No Contest when Lula interfered and attacked both men. ECCW (2017-present) Season 0 & 1: Cruiserweight Divison & Injury Chris Danger would make his ECCW Debut at Warzone losing in a Fatal 4 Way Ladder Match to Angel Alexander. At Royal Rumble he would be pinned by Ricochet in a Triple Threat. At WrestleMania, he competed in a ladder match for the Cruiserweight Title. He would be unsuccessful. At Path of Exile, Danger would accept Brett Storm's IC Open Challenge but would lose due to referee stoppage after Chris suffered an injury. Season 1 Reboot: United States Champion Chris Danger would make his ECCW Return defeating Zachary Welch to become the new United States Champion at Viral Threat after being voted in by ECCW fans. At Unforgiven, he would successfully defend his Title against Zachary Welch in a rematch. At Black-Out, he would lose the Title to Mario Sanchez in a triple threat that also involved Mahadi Khan EEW (2017-present) EEW Intercontinental Champion At EEW Fatal Carnage, Chris Danger made his EEW Debut beating Flamer to become inaugural Intercontinental Champion. He would retain the Title at Critical Mass against Matteo & Mahadi Khan. At Danger Zone, Chris would lose his Title to Mahadi Khan. At Gambler's Galore, he would face Matteo in a losing effort to see who would face Mahadi later in the night. Chris would appear later helping Matteo fend off Mahadi after the match. At Summerslam, he would make it to the final 2 of the 4 Way Elimination Match for the Intercontinental Championship before being eliminated by Alieus. After the main event. Danger would challenge Angel Alexander to a match which Angel would accept. Chris Danger will face Angel Alexander at Reign of Terror. WCCW (2017-present) Chris Danger would make a surprise debut with WCCW at their second CPV, Backlash, winning the WCCW World Heavyweight Championship in a Fatal 4 Way Match defeating the champion Casey Walker, Phenom, & Mart War. At Money In The Bank, Chris Danger would lose his World Heavyweight Championship to Casey Walker. IWA (2018-Present) At the IWA 1 Year Special, Chris Danger made his IWA Debut competing in a Triple Threat Match for the European Championship against Champion Mohammad Khan & Jacob Cass, losing to Mohammad Khan. At Winter Games, Chris would be given an IWA Championship match against Champion DoggyDog and Mohammad Khan where he would be the one pinned by DoggyDog. Championships & Accomplishments XWP: * XWP Cruiserweight Champion - 1x * XWP YouTube Heavyweight Champion - 1x EEW: * EEW Intercontinental Champion - 1x WCCW: * WCCW World Heavyweight Champion - 1x ECCW: * ECCW United States Champion - 1x CAW Wrestling Observer: * 5 Star Match (2017) - XWP WrestleMania 1: Chris Danger, Connor & Jake Navor vs Heavens Sexiest Angels (Angel Alexander, Stunning Bradd & Mr Macho) Category:Youtuber Category:CAW Category:XWP